


Wicked King, Demented Queen

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Elfen Lied, Naruto
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death of Civilains, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slave-rearing, Violence, Young twisted lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Naruto barely managed to escape another prominent beating and snuck his way back home. The next day, he found someone to change his outlook on life and make it into something worth living...until the Hokage took it away that is.No matter...Naruto could wait...He would wait for as long as he had to, then he would burn this shithole of a village into the ground.





	1. Who are you?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the sole heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodline and fortune. The little boy was six years of age, he was a bit on the short side, chubby cheeks with three whisker marks on each cheek. A person would think of the name Naruto and think that the boy would be filled the brim with happiness correct? 

Wrong! 

Naruto Uzumaki was far from happy...He was as far from happy as a person could get. He was running for his life. 

"Come back, you little shit!!"

"You killed my mother, you monster!"

"Take your beating in the name of the Fourth Hokage!!"

As you can see by the horrible things the civilians are shouting at a six-year-old, all is not well in the village of Konoha. It was the fifth time this month that little Naruto was targeted by the civilians and several ninjas in order to kill him and avenge the fourth hokage, who died to seal the demon into his son.

Minato Namikaze, wanted his son to be treated like a hero, but never said anything about keeping the fox a secret for the safety of the child, like it was for Kushina and Mito Uzumaki as they had powerful people protecting them. But not little Naruto.

Sarutobi spilled the secret hoping that the ninja and civilians would see his point of view...they didn't. They called for his death immediately, however, Sarutobi turned it around and said it was a double S-ranked secret and whoever proclaimed it would be killed on the spot. Too bad, Sarutobi lacked the balls to actually go through with his threat because Naruto's life was shot to hell right after that. 

Naruto suffered continuously, he was nearly killed, chased out of stores, given rotten food tripled the price, having to live on the streets and eat out of garbage until they refused to let him eat even that. He had to sneak around in the dead of night to eat, however, the Hokage gave him an apartment which the civilians used a place to beat the shit out of him. 

The young boy actually wanted to die at one point, but the Hokage saved him, thinking that it would lead to a bond, however, Naruto hated the Old man, which Sarutobi thought of the nickname as childhood endearment, instead of malice. Every time Naruto talked to the Old Man about why the people hated him, he went off to give a speech about how he needed to forgive and forget. 

But, the young Uzumaki never forgot, he never forgot the faces of the people who nearly killed him, tortured him, chased him out, he never forgot. He would keep remembering until he had the chance to grow stronger. He wasn't going to do it for them. He was going to do it for himself and to never be placed under their control. 

Naruto quickly turned a corner and hid a dirty air vent behind a dumpster and he heard the curses and snarls of the civilians and several ninjas who wanted to beat the fox and slowly left. He waited for hours to make sure the coast is clear, before crawling out slowly, not making any noise as he hid behind the dumpster. 

'Forgive and forget, my ass... If I could only leave, things would be easier, but no~, The Old Man wants me to love and care for the villagers. Tch! It's kind of hard to forgive if the civilians you want me to love so much want to carve out my eyes,' Naruto thought

Naruto then left the alley and made his way back to his apartment, he ignored the spray-painted slurs on the wall and door and moved the door out of the way and moved it into place behind him. He walked in and saw all his ramen out in the open stomped on and ruined, his bed was ripped to pieces with kunai and his window was broken and above his bed was a tombstone with the words, 'Lie and rot, demon filth.' 

He sighed as he removed it and threw away all his ruined items, he would have to search for a worn out mattress in the dumps, later this week. It took two hours to clean up and place in garbage bags. Naruto removed several floorboards and pulled out a couple of worn blankets and decided to sleep in his closet, using his jumpsuits as a makeshift bed. 

Several hours later, Naruto snapped awake, silently sitting up and pulling out a kunai he managed to take from one of his attackers and snuck his way around the apartment building and found nobody on his floor and then he heard another thump and it on the floor above of him and he took the stairs. 

He walked into the hallway and saw a sight he would never forget...

The body of the owner of the apartment, the mean old lady that would whack him with her cane every time, Sarutobi would be late paying for the apartment rent was dead on the floor. The body was headless and the head was floating in front of a girl standing beside the body.

Naruto tripped and she turned around with a shocked look on her face, the head dropped, the old lady's face twisted in disbelief and pain forever. Naruto raised his arms, dropping the kunai and kicked it over to her. The kunai floated up in front of her with her having to raise her hands and Naruto couldn't help himself but say, "Wow~"

The girl had short dark pink hair with pink eyes with fair skin and was slightly taller than Naruto. The most surprising feature of her were the horns pointing out at the top of her head. 

"Who are you?" She asked 

"My name is Naruto...the demon of Konoha..." He said, softly

'Is he like me?' She thought inwardly. 

"What's your name?" Naruto asked 

The girl waited for a bit, deciding if she could kill him or not, but then she answered, "My name is Kaede...the horned freak of Konoha."

* * *

Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I really wanted to post this one. I have listened Elfen Lied 'Lilium' while I came up with this idea, why not have a disillusioned Naruto during his childhood as a loner where Kaede adds into the mix? Why the hell not. I wonder how this one will turn out, I have not yet seen a Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover that I like and I decided to make my own. I hope you all like it. Don't worry, I am working on my Harry Potter stories and I am sure you will enjoy the chapters as they will be interesting, that's for sure. Laters!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


	2. I'm a freak too

_"Who are you?" She asked_

_"My name is Naruto...the demon of Konoha..." He said, softly_

_'Is he like me?' She thought inwardly._

_"What's your name?" Naruto asked_

_The girl waited for a bit, deciding if she could kill him or not, but then she answered, "My name is Kaede...the horned freak of Konoha."_

[Present]

"Kaede? What a pretty name..." Naruto said, softly

"P-pretty? Y-you think my name is pretty?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought someone was going to have a shot at the demon brat again."

"Why do they call you a demon?"

Naruto lifts his shirt, showing her a seal on his stomach, "Because of this, I'm a demon, that attacked Konoha six years ago. They beat me up and trash everything I have because they have the power too. The Old man wants me to forgive them and love them, but I hate them! I hate them so much!" Naruto said and finished screaming before he panted in exertion.

"The Old man?" She asked

"The third Hokage, the man who wants me to love the civilians who want nothing more than to see me dead," Naruto explained

Kaede looked to the side at the old lady and asked, "Did you know her?"

"Yeah, she's the landlady of this apartment..." He explained, not feeling anything for the old lady

"Crap..." She grimaced 

"Don't worry, I don't like her, she liked to hit me with her hard cane so I really don't feel much for her death."

"So you don't... You don't think I am a freak?" She asked 

"You are not a freak, I think I'm more of a freak than you are, but I have to ask you something..."

"What?" She asked 

"Do they hit you?" He asked 

"Who?" 

"The civilians."

"Some do, but they are mostly scared of me."

"Why?"

Kaede then shoved him away and then picking him up using her vectors and Naruto could only say, "Cool!"

But then the dead body caught their attention once more, "What do we do with her?"

"Follow me," Naruto said, as he walked away

Kaede used her vectors to carry the dead body along with her and they buried her in the yard, deep enough so that people wouldn't find her at least for awhile. 

That was the beginning of their relationship and they both found each other's weak points. 

The two would spend a lot of time together and she taught him many things, that she learned over the years. How to pick locks, how to steal without being caught, how to be stealthy.

She even gave him the idea of using the illusionary technique to hide his appearance to get new clothes. 

He felt very stupid not using that early and he got himself better clothes, but what made him sick was that Hokage thought that the people were starting to warm up to him, but that certainly was not the case, but he ignored the Old man and learned to take things seriously. 

The two would use the apartment for their liking and managed to keep it up and running and slowly in the forest of death, the two were creating a new home that they would stay in, away from the pathetic populace of Konoha who couldn't understand them. 

Naruto and Kaede stuck to each other like glue as the two got to know each other more and more, even their little quirks that made them different from all others in the village made them closer. 

[Slight Flashback]

What she found out about his whisker marks was that they actually caused him to purr, making her nearly squeal at cute he looked with a blush on his face. 

"Does it feel good when I stroke your whiskers?" She asked, tracing a fingertip on one of his whiskers on his left cheek.

"Yeah, it feels really good. I can't really think when you do that," He said, softly 

"Then I guess it is just a secret it between us?" She said

He looked at her and said, "I will find yours, you know. One day..." He said, trying to his mind as he wanted to melt into her touch. 

"Maybe you will, but not today..." She said, smiling  

[Present]

They slept in the same bed and the day that they sat next to each other in the academy shocked the rest of the class to silence. They pair could still remember the day as if it was yesterday. 

[Flashback]

Naruto arrived in a simple navy t-shirt and black pants taped down to his ninja sandals as Kaede stood next to him in a blue skirt and gray kimono shirt and wore her signature blue hat. 

The two sat down in the back behind Sasuke who was staring out the window, but he saw a pair of blonde locks in the reflection and he turned his head to see Naruto, but not the Naruto he recalled. 

He wasn't wearing his signature orange jumpsuit and he was quietly chatting next to a pink-haired girl, but it was light pink like Sakura's hair color. It was a dark pink almost to that of a dark rose along with matching pink eyes. 

Soon Sakura and Ino arrive and they perform their daily screaming match and Sasuke kept his eye on Naruto to see what he would do. 

Sakura and Ino made their way to Sasuke's seat and she saw Naruto. 

"Naruto-baka! What the hell are you doing?" She snarled, glaring at the blonde boy

"What is it, Haruno? I wasn't even bothering you?" He said, glaring at Sakura 

"W-what?" She said, staring at the boy who had the largest crush on her. 

"You heard me or are you deaf?" Naruto said, calmly 

Shikamaru and Chouji stopped what they were doing and even Ino had her mouth in an 'o' shape as she stared at Naruto and took in the appearance of the girl next to him. 

"Oh Uzumaki, you think you can replace forehead with a cheap copy?" Ino said, pointing at Kaede 

A harsh growl came from Naruto that made Ino take a step back, "How dare you. Kaede-chan is nothing like Haruno. What shocks me is I spent so much time following her around. Regardless, I am over it. What obsession I had of her is gone and plus, I'd prefer a cute kunoichi that can actually fight, not scream and wail for a shining prince to save her like Haruno."

Most of the class was in shock, they never heard Naruto say that much and in a cold tone as well. All of them thought that he didn't have a cold tone and they wouldn't admit it, but...that tone scared most of them.

Hinata looked like she was about to cry any minute now as Naruto found someone who liked him and didn't abuse him and wondered if she could at least become his friend. 

If only she could work up the nerve to talk to him. 

Sakura was conflicted as she was happy that Naruto would not bother her anymore, but she liked how Naruto fawned over her, it boosted her self-esteem and she wouldn't have anyone take what she thought was hers.

"Naruto, you're pathetic..." Sakura snarled at him

"Considering how he wasn't even bothering you and yet you have to continue this shitty conversation just to smash him down, just make yourself feel better is what makes you pathetic."

"And who are you?" Sakura said, ignoring how the other pink-haired girl wore her hair better than her and she was more mature then she was, pissed her off.

"The name's Kaede and I won't tolerate you going after my friend."

"He has no friends, he's the dead last!" She yelled, pointing at Naruto 

Kaede smacked Sakura's finger away and replied, "This coming from a girl who hasn't won a real sparring match since she arrived at the academy."

Sakura blushed madly as the rest of the class laughed remembering that she never won a match and she felt her insecurities welling up in her head and she growled as her usual defender didn't say anything in her defense. 

She was going to slap her, but another thing that shocked her today was Naruto catching her hand and pushing her away as he pulled Kaede to his side as the class was shocked at Naruto's change of attitude. 

Another thing that shocked the class was that he planted a kiss on her cheek and Kaede returned it and took their original seats. 

Sakura and Ino were so shocked that they just returned to their seats with Ino being next to Sasuke and Sakura being next to her. 

Iruka was shocked at his class, they were quiet and they followed their eyesight and saw them staring at Naruto who no longer where his orange jumpsuit sitting next to the new student.

Hinata looked like she was going to burst into tears. 

Sakura and Ino were in shock and not arguing.

Shikamaru was awake and thinking. 

Chouji was not snacking on his signature barbecue chips.

And the rest of the class were sneaking glances at Naruto and Kaede.

[Present]

Ever since then Naruto trained harder and harder, never stopping because he had something to fight for. It was to protect Kaede and he wasn't book smart, but Kaede helped him as he slowly moved his way out of the Dead last position which was taken up by Kiba who got an ass-chewing from his mother for that which caused him to hate Naruto even more.

Naruto and Kaede were constantly seen around each other around the village, but Hiruzen never met Kaede as Naruto would make sure that he just missed her as she had to go do homework and Naruto would avoid any questions about her. 

The civilians didn't like Naruto having a friend and they were planning to either scare her off or kill her depending on how far the demon has her under his control and that was exactly what the pair was waiting for.

* * *

Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I am really sorry for the long wait and I will be updating all my other stories later, don't worry. Thank you for those who read my story so far and I will be updating my new chapters for the rest of my stories later after Thursday of this week.

Laters!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!


End file.
